Phase change memory devices use phase change materials, i.e., materials that may be electrically switched between a generally amorphous and a generally crystalline state, for electronic memory application. One type of memory element utilizes a phase change material that may be, in one application, electrically switched between a structural state of generally amorphous and generally crystalline local order or between different detectable states of local order across the entire spectrum between completely amorphous and completely crystalline states.
Typical materials suitable for such application include those utilizing various chalcogenide elements. The state of the phase change materials are also non-volatile in that, when set in either a crystalline, semi-crystalline, amorphous, or semi-amorphous state representing a resistance value, that value is retained until reset as that value represents a phase or physical state of the material (e.g., crystalline or amorphous).
Programming the phase change material to alter the phase or memory state of the material is accomplished by applying an electrical current through the material to heat the material. Reducing the current applied to the phase change material may be desirable to reduce power consumption of the memory device.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate phase change memory devices that reduce the current used to operate the phase change materials.